Home For Christmas
by misswalshy
Summary: Gabriella is stuck away from home for Christmas. What happens? Troyella. Oneshot. My first story!


**A/N – Hey all! This is Kayleigh. I've had an account here for ages, probably somewhere around two years now, but I'm just now attempting to write. This is my first story. Well, actually, it's a oneshot, but whatever. Lol. What do you think? Please be easy on me. And no flames. ******

**Disclaimer – Don't own HSM, cool as that would be.**

**----------------------**

**December 24****th****, 2009**

_I'm dreaming tonight_

_Of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do._

19 year old Gabriella Montez sat alone in the Logan International Airport, staring out the window of gate C19 and watching the snow come down harder than ever. It was just getting worse as the day went on, and she highly doubted that it would end anytime soon. Waiting for the word on her flight, she thought about home. Family. Her friends, who were likely having fun without her. When the thought of Troy Bolton, her boyfriend of 2 years whom she hadn't seen for five months due to college, came across her mind, she forced herself to think of happier things.

"Attention all passengers of Flight 119 to Albuquerque, New Mexico: We regret to inform you that, due to the unfortunate weather conditions, it is unsafe to continue this flight. Please see the gate attendant to negotiate refunds on your ticket. Thank you."

And she cried.

_And although I know_

_It's a long road back_

_I promise you_

Gabriella's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi! Are you on your way yet?" Troy asked. He had his doubts, he knew about the blizzard on the East Coast.

"Well… um… my flight got canceled, Troy. I won't be able to get home until the snow stops… which isn't supposed to be until sometime next week."

"Oh. Gabriella… I'm so sorry. I know how much Christmas with your family means to you," He sighed. "I wish I could do something."

"And I was looking forward to seeing you again so much. God, I miss you so much, Troy," Gabriella cried. "I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't be bothering you with this. You go and have fun with the rest of the gang, just let them know I said 'Merry Christmas'. I have to get back home… maybe I'll see you during spring break."

"But, Gabri-"

"No, Troy, it's ok, I'll just hang out with Taylor. She's stuck at school too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

_I'll be home for Christmas._

_You can count on me._

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree._

"Dammit!" Troy slammed the phone down and put his face in his hands. All he had waited for, lived for, for the past five months was gone. His mother, Becca, slowly made her way into his room. "Troy?" she asked, "Are you OK?"

"No. Gabriella… she can't get home for Christmas. She's stuck in Boston. And I can't do anything about it."

"Are you sure about that?" Becca thought for a few moments. "I know what you can do."

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love-light gleams._

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams._

Gabriella was back in her dorm at Harvard 12 hours later, donning sweats, a hoodie, and carrying two cartons of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She was waiting for Taylor to come back from the grocery store around the corner with movies and popcorn abound. A knock came on her door. "Coming!" she shouted, as she ran to get it. "Hey Tay-"

_Ooh I promise_

_I'll be home for Christmas._

_You can count on me._

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree._

"TROY!" Gabriella squealed. She leaned in and kissed him for minutes. Only when they came up for air could she speak. "Wha… how?"

"I got a flight into Philadelphia and drove my way here. I'm all yours for 8 days." He grinned.

"This is absolutely amazing. I don't… thank you so much Troy. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much."

"Anything for you Gabi."

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love-light beams._

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams._


End file.
